Fluttershy's Diary
by Giggili Gai X3
Summary: Fluttershy's diary of her insanity, a story based in Ponyville, as her reaction, and later mental collapse, to her witnessing Pinkie Pie's disgusting deeds. Please R&R, it helps me write better!
1. Fluttershy's Diary of Insanity

_I was in the shower, and I was thinking about Fanfiction, and I thought about a MLP:FiM idea, revolving around Cupcakes. It's not gory or anything...OK, it's slightly gory, but the majority is not. I'm even having trouble writing this, for 2 reasons. 1). I am a brony myself, and 2). Fluttershy's emotion and personality is so difficult to mimic in a story, and picturing her in a state of mental downfall is difficult. I don't know about you, but I've always been frightened by mental deterioration, and that is worse than blood and description, to me. This, is Fluttershy's Diary._

_(Thanks to Equestria Daily and Cupcakes. I own nothing about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or the fanfiction Cupcakes, created by Sergeant Sprinkles._

_Pictures don't tell words_

…

_Words tell Words_

_=w=_

* * *

><p><em>Pinkie Pie stared into the mirror. She did a really good job, even keeping the eyelids. She winked, Dash winked back. Pinkie smiled.<em>

_But still, she was sad that her friend was now gone. It only lasted fifty minutes, not nearly as long as she wanted. She looked back the cadaver hanging there in the center of the room, the last of its fluids draining in to the pan. Yup, no more Rainbow Dash._

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's Diary of Insanity.<p>

Fluttershy walked into Sugarcube Corner kitchen, expecting Pinkie Pie, but Pinkie Pie was nowhere to be seen. She usually was in the kitchen baking cupcakes as always. She looked around, and saw an open cellar door. "Hm. S-she must be downstairs getting supplies." Fluttershy quietly said to herself, as she descended down the stairs, calling out to Pinkie Pie.

But when she got down there, her eyes widened to the sight of horror; she stared at the gore, the urine, the excrement, and the flesh that littered the floor. Fluttershy retched at the site, looking around. She then saw Pinkie Pie, who was sewing up Rainbow Dashes skin, which had empty and hollow eye sockets. Fluttershy glanced above her, and saw the sewn up skins of Applejack, and Rarity, and looked to see a young filly, strapped to the gory table.

"Oh my God!"

Fluttershy started to cry, as she ran out of there as fast as her hooves would take her, looking at all the cupcakes. Coming to the sudden realization about the cupcakes, she ran outside and threw up, as other ponies stopped to stare. "P-Pinkie Pie...! Blood! Pee! Organs! CRAZY!" she screamed, and ran out of the premises, people staring after her, confused.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's Diary: 4:00 PM on October 12th<p>

_I know it seems like a crazy idea, but...somebody needs to stop her. Somebody __**NEEDS**__ to stop Pinkie Pie. I wonder how long she's been doing this...Gosh, I'm afraid for my life. I __**REALLY **__don't want to go through with this, but if I don't, who __** WILL?**__! People will think I'm **C**__**RAZY**__! I can't tell the police either...I guess I have to be strong, and get rid of her myself. Oh...I hope I don't sound like a psychotic murderer._

_Fluttershy_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy took the day to prepare herself, getting the sharpest and smallest knife she could. She hid it the best she could, and headed towards the sweets shop, where she had been summoned by Pinkie Pie. Her legs shook, as she walked inside.<p>

"FLUTTERSHY! MY GOOD FRIEND!" Pinkie Pie shouted, hugging her.

"Hi Pinkie Pie..." she said nervously.

Pinkie Pie smiled wide at me, as I looked through all the cupcakes. Pinkie reached in her mane, and drew out a chloroform soaked rag, as I looked. "Surprise Fluttershy!" she shouted, as she put it over her nose. Fluttershy struggled, and drew the knife, as she stabbed it into her stomach. Pinkies eyes widened, as blood spurted out through the open wound. Pinkie Pie miraculously started to giggle, as her eyes rolled up in her head, letting the blood spray around the room. Then she lifted an arm, putting a hoof on her heart, and fell dramatically.

The second Pinkie Pie fell, Fluttershy felt horribly, Pinkie's blood splattered on her. She threw up again on the ground, and ran out, sobbing.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's Diary: 4:00 PM on October 12th<p>

_**THERE!** I did it! I got rid of Pinkie Pie!  
><em>_No more ponies shall **SUFFER** the same fate as my friends.  
><em>_Y'know, it's strange. I got **RID** of her, yet I feel no less a sense of **FEAR** then before, if not a greater sense. I hope that what I did was the right thing.  
>What am I talking about? I'll be fine! I mean, I just <strong>KILLED<strong> one of my **BEST FRIENDS** for the sake of other ponies...  
>...I wonder how many parties Pinkie Pie will have up in heaven...<em>

_Fluttershy._


	2. The Beginning of the End

_ I know, this MIGHT be the quickest story update, like, EVER so far. I've already gotten a few reviews, and they've all been good, so I'm planning on continuing the story. But please don't forget, that I have school, clubs, and another writing project which I have been wanting to finish the second chapter for some time now._

_ I would like to take this time to remind my viewers that this story is MEANT to go from the third to the first person for a REASON. It's meant to swap from those views. So please don't comment on it._

_ Finally, I understand these are really short for chapters, so I'll try my best to make the chapters longer as I go on with the story._

_ With that out of the way, enjoy the story, and remember..._

_Pictures Don't Tell Words_

…

_Words Tell Words_

_=w=_

* * *

><p><em>The Beginning of the End.<em>

That evening, Fluttershy spent most of her night, pacing around her home, anxiously awaiting the Guard to come and take her to jail. In her mind, she didn't just commit murder. She commited treason, a betrayal to her best friend, a stab to the back. She tried to calm her frail nerves by preparing a kettle of tea. She was extremely tense, and as she took the teapot off the stove top as there was a knock on the door. She was so startled she dropped the kettle, and it shattered, the boiling water scorching her delicate hooves. "Ow! I-I'm coming! Ow!" she shouted, as she approached the door, opening it quietly. "T-Twilight? What are you doing here at this time of night...?" she asked, blowing on her reddened hooves.

Twilight appeared to have been crying earlier, but she appeared calm in the presence of her now only friend, not wanting to startle her. "Fluttershy, I need to tell you something. Something very important. May I come inside...?"

"Oh, um...sure. Just be careful, I dropped the kettle of tea I was making...I need to clean up the mess..." she said quietly, as she opened her door for Twilight. Her Cutie Mark appeared to be shimmering in the moonlight, as she stepped inside.

"You might want to sit somewhere more comfortable. Perhaps in your room." she said, and led Fluttershy to her room. She motioned for her to sit, and as she did, she knew exactly what it was about, and the tension and anxiety appeared to radiate off of her. "Fluttershy, this is awful difficult for me to tell you...but it involves why all of our friends have seemed to disappear."

"What could have possibly happened to them Twilight? Applejack and Rarity have been gone for so long...I really miss them." Fluttershy said, trying to contain her tears until Twilight revealed the known secret to her.

"Well, I don't know all the details, but from what the Guard told me, they were killed."

"K-KILLED?"

Twilight nodded, as she placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Brutally. And it seems Pinkie Pie died the same way...it seems we're all alone, and that we'll need to find and comfort others." Twilight said, as she started to cry.

As she started, so did I. "Oh Twilight!" Fluttershy cried, as she embraced Twilight, trying to comfort her, as well as herself. "What are we ever going to do without them!"

"I don't know Fluttershy. I don't know." she replied quietly, as she hugged me close, trying to stay calm herself. "We'll have to have a memorial to commemorate their memory. It will be in approximately a week. We'll need you to be strong, and try to help us all through this loss."

"I'll do as I can Twilight..."

Twilight smiled gently, as she started to walk out. "Have a good evening, Fluttershy." she said, as she walked out, closing the door.

"Goodbye Twilight..." Fluttershy said quietly, as she watched her only real friend walk out the door. As she did, she turned out all the lights in her house, and sat in her room, pulling out her diary as she turned a light on.

* * *

><p><em>Fluttershy's Diary, October 14th, 11:59 PM.<em>

_ Twilight came over to my house so suddenly this evening, and I wasn't prepared at all for her visit. I understand she came here to **COMFORT ME**, and I appreciate that. But, to be completely honest, I think I'd much rather be alone, as I can't tell **ANYBODY** about what I did, only myself. I only did it to **SAVE OTHERS!** She doesn't **UNDERSTAND!** She **CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND!** She doesn't **GET ME ANYMORE!** There is a memorial service next week...I don't even think I'll be able to **GO**, much less **PREPARE AN EULOGY!**_

_May Princess Celestia and Princess Luna give me **STRENGTH** for this!_

_Fluttershy._


	3. Teapots

_As I was talking to a friend on Chatango, I decided I should start Chapter 3 today, and become more serious in my writing, in what little time I have to do it. With two plays, and homework, and writing, I'm not left with much time. I apologize for the late arrival of this newest chapter._

_And remember._

_Pictures Don't tell Words_

…

_Words Tell Words._

_=w=_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's Diary.<p>

Chapter 3: Teapots.

Fluttershy bolted up, having just risen from a nightmare. Her body was drenched in sweat, her mane tangled and curled. She sighed, and knew that she had prepared a eulogy for the memorial service that afternoon. The hard part was her having to say it.

She had to be brisk to get through her daily routine. Eat, as well as bathe, and straighten up her mane. She had only 3 hours to prepare, and as she thought she was all ready, she decided to start to clean the mess. It had only been a little bit, before there was a knock on the door. "Oh, who could it be now!" Fluttershy exclaimed, agitated by the constant distractions that hindered her work. She went to answer the door, seeing Twilight standing before her, dressed up beyond belief. Fluttershy wouldn't believe her eyes, for she hasn't seen Twilight so dolled up before in her life. As well as in a dress, she appeared to have makeup on, a dark veil draped over her face.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes Fluttershy, it's me. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not Twilight." Fluttershy said, stepping aside so Twilight could come in. She smiled a big smile, hoping nothing was wrong. "What's with the veil?"

"I read in a book that widows wear these if their husba-" she stopped, throwing the veil off. "Um, it's nothing really. But never mind that Fluttershy. You're one one of the best friends I have, and I know I can trust that you've prepared everything for today?"

"Oh of course Twilight. I've never been more ready." she said, standing tall as she could. The dress Fluttershy wore was filled with memories, as it was one Rarity designed for her a long time ago, where white trim followed gracefully by amethyst stones

"Fluttershy, your eyes are all red and baggy, did you sleep alright?" Twilight pondered, staring at her tired eyes.

"Oh, no Twilight. I didn't sleep so well last night. I was just thinking, and I started to cry. And it just wouldn't stop."

"That's horrible Fluttershy! But you'll have time to rest after the funeral, are you about ready to get going?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight" Fluttershy replied, "But I'll need to do something fir-"

"Fluttershy we don't have time! Come on!" she said, dragging me off to the memorial.

* * *

><p>The service for the four ponies was long, and the goodbyes even longer. Gloom veiled the room like an aura, and it was noticed by every pony in attendance. Fluttershy had to comfort all the parents of the four ponies, as she prayed that Celestia would not allow her to snap during her eulogy. Twilight went first, thanking the ponies in attendance, and going on with her eulogy. Fluttershy then rose up, and cleared her throat, as she got up to the microphone.<p>

"Um...hello. I'm Fluttershy, and I prepared a eulogy for my best friends." she said, her eyes reddened again from tears she shed. "One cannot begin to imagine who in the right mind could have the morals of a barbarian to kill such gentle ponies as the four who lay here today. Applejack, who's pure honesty always let us know what was happening, as well as her strong spirit, which overcame any obstacle. Rainbow Dash, who was always loyal to her friends, and kept a promise to whoever she gave it to. Rarity, who always gave up her free time to work on something for myself, and many in the audience. And...Pinkie Pie, the spirit of laughter always taught-" she said, suddenly starting to breathe a bit uneasily, "that laughter can make fears go away, and cause worries to fly away." she said, with a slight chuckle. "These ponies have always done things for me, and I haven't done much for them. The last thing I can say is to send my condolences to the ponies who couldn't attend. May Celestia bless the spirits of these four." she said, stepping down.

After the rest of the eulogies, we all followed the Paul Bearers, singing the various dirges, as they were put under a tree, supposedly eternal, as they were put into the Earth. Tears were shed, and the ones who died did not pass in vain, The voices were brought together to mourn the loss of the majority of the Elements of Harmony. Fluttershy seemed upset, but she wasn't like the parents of the lost ones. She looked towards Pinkie's parents, as they sobbed in loss of their daughter. Fluttershy couldn't take anymore. She quickly ran home, shutting herself in the house, as the rain poured outside her window.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was laying on her bed, reading a book on rabbits. The wooden interior, with the small plush bed on the far right, near the windowpane. She sighed, putting her book down. "I can't do this anymore, I just can't! I have to tell Twilight what really happened!" she said, rushing out of her room to grab her jacket, when there was a knock on the door. Fluttershy growled, opening the door. "I'M NOT HERE RIGHT NOW! GO AW—oh. Twilight, it's you. I-I'm sorry, I've had a very rough day." she said.<p>

Twilight stared at her, eyes stern, but quite afraid.

"Are you OK Twilight? Did I startle you? I'm sorry if I did. Please come in." she said, opening her door again for Twilight, as she stepped in.

"Fluttershy, how could you." Twilight questioned.

"How could I what, Twilight?" Fluttershy responded.

"How could you MURDER PINKIE PIE!" Twilight shouted at me, glaring into my eyes.

The room went still, the silence was slicing into the mood, like a knife through butter.

"OK Twilight! I'll tell you! But...may I make some tea first...I need to calm my nerves..." Fluttershy whispered.

"I don't care what you do. Just make it quick, before the Guard gets here." Twilight said.

"Yes..of course." she said, hurrying into the kitchen to make the tea, leaving Twilight alone in the living room.

The living room was well furnished, with bird cages and rabbit cages, and cages for animals you didn't think existed. Twilight sat on the couch, rubbing her temples. "I'm just so confused Fluttershy, how could somebody like you do such a thing?"

"Oh Twilight...I-I just couldn't let my friend go about murdering people."

"What in Celestia's name are you talking about?"

"I had to kill her...she killed them..." Fluttershy said.

"Well don't you think that's a bit hasty to assume? You had no evidence of it!"

"Please...stop yelling at me..."

"Fluttershy, just shut up. I don't want to hear."

Fluttershy was done making the tea, and was walking out as Twilight said that. She casually walked over, and smashed the teapot on Twilight's head. Twilight screamed in pain, as the pieces of glass, along with the extremely hot water, struck her skin. It splashed and Fluttershy got burned a little, as she jumped back. Once she was ready, she stepped her hooves into the burning water. "Twilight, I don't suppose you could understand that I have to do this. You know too much, and I have to...I'm so sorry." Fluttershy said. She then took the knife, plunging it deep into her heart, as Twilight's eyes widened, and she fell limp. Fluttershy had ended her life.

Without a moments hesitation, Fluttershy ran into her room, grabbing her diary, a hoof-full of pencils, and other necessities, as she climbed out her window, sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>Fluttershy's Diary, October 15th, 12:12 AM.<em>

_Well, I've gone and done it. I'VE KILLED OFF TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS! I'm a HORRIBLE, EVIL PONY! I should just be struck dead on the spot.  
>Maybe I should go and turn myself in, and get the help that I need...<br>NO! I can't! Not after all I've done! I've got to abandon Ponyville, and live in secrecy. NOBODY must know that I've done what I did.  
>...But what if they understand once I explained it to them...NO! NOBODY WILL EVER UNDERSTAND ME! I'M A MONSTER!<br>I hope that Luna's lights can guide me right...or if She can find me ANYPONY to help me!  
>Fluttershy.<em>


End file.
